


The World We've Made

by PFDiva



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Elias has a very compelling argument for Jon.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	The World We've Made

Jon watched Elias gracefully sink to one knee, almost as though he were proposing. Elias watched him back, but where Jon was bemused, faintly horrified, Elias was serene, almost beneficent. He looked down to grasp Jon's left ankle, lifting it to rest on his knee.

There was something oddly momentous about the way Elias untied his shoe.

Perhaps it was the intense focus he gave the action, his eyes glued to it, unwavering. Perhaps it was the slow, deliberate motions of his fingers as they carefully pulled apart the knot of Jon's laces. Perhaps it was simply the swelling of feeling inside Jon as he looked at the bowed blond head of Elias before him.

Whatever the case, it wasn't long before Elias had loosened the laces to his satisfaction, one hand again grasping Jon's ankle, the other cupping Jon's heel. Elias's hand was warm, his fingers curled warmly about the inside, thumb resting against the sensitive spot on the outside.

In one smooth motion, Elias lifted his foot and slid off his shoe, returning Jon's sock-clad foot to his knee for long enough to set the shoe aside. That done, he laced his fingers together against Jon's heel, his thumbs pressing into the hollow of Jon's achilles tendon on either side, slowly massaging into sensitive, fragile muscle. The sensation made his breath catch in his throat, and he could see Elias smile, smugly pleased.

He tried to take his foot back, suddenly embarrassed, and angry about it. Elias's hand's shifted so that he was holding Jon's foot in place, not permitting it to shift, lift, or otherwise move. He strained against Elias's grip, but he couldn't get enough leverage. Just when he was considering using his other foot to kick Elias, push him away, Elias's hands shifted again, his thumbs digging into the arch of Jon's foot as he began to massage it.

Sensation tore through him, and he gasped aloud, squirming for a different reason now. There were no words to describe the feeling. Pleasure came close, but it wasn't like masturbation or a good meal or seeing someone he cared for happy. It was a bone-deep satisfaction that bypassed the rest of his body to spread relaxation to his neck and shoulders, his head lolling back on his neck, back arching, his fingers clutching the arms of his chair. He couldn't look at Elias anymore, and he honestly didn't care what expression the man was wearing, as long as he didn't stop.

Like all good things, it came to an end, though only briefly. Elias stopped the massage to peel off his sock. He lifted his too-heavy head and found Elias staring at him, huge blue eyes drinking in Jon's every dazed reaction. He resumed the massage and Jon attempted to maintain Elias's gaze, but soon found himself again overwhelmed, especially from the skin-on-skin contact. Elias's hands were so warm, his fingers strong and calloused in interesting places.

Elias massaged his foot thoroughly for Jon didn't even know long. He kneaded into the arch of Jon's foot, moved to the outer edges, then the ball of his foot, his ankle, even his toes. Each toe was kneaded and massaged until Jon found himself failing to muffle the desperate little hitching gasps that escaped him.

Elias repeated the process with Jon's other foot--removing his shoe and sock, massaging the foot underneath while Jon failed to properly process the sensations he was feeling. When he finished, Jon was an overstimulated pile of reactive jelly, quivering in his chair and trying to pretend he wasn't breathtakingly aroused.

It didn't help that Elias chose then to nose between Jon's thighs, nuzzling at the wet heat of him through his clothes. Jon's head came up again to stare at Elias. He again found Elias looking up at him, his nose teasingly pressing against Jon. Jon's hips lifted into Elias without his conscious control, and Elias's eyes softened fondly as he very deliberately kissed Jon there. It was too soft a motion to be useful, but not so soft Jon couldn't _feel_ it.

His hand reflexively jumped to Elias's hair, and Elias's hands worked their way to Jon's belt buckle. On a normal day, he wouldn't have been interested, wouldn't have cared for it, but now he _ached_ for Elias's attention. His trousers and underwear ended up on the floor, pooled around one ankle while Elias peeled him open to take a lick.

Jon didn't know if Elias pulled the information from his mind, or if he was just skilled. Either way, Elias's tongue devastated him: licking and sucking at his folds with lips and tongue and just the right amount of teeth. His tongue gradually worked deeper into Jon. Who could hear himself, panting and groaning, far too loud and wholly incapable of silencing himself.

Elias's tongue refused to go the one place he so desperately wanted, no matter how much he rolled his hips and pleaded. He finally had to drag Elias's mouth where he wanted it. His fingers were balled up in Elias's hair, almost definitely pulling some out. Elias didn't seem to mind. He applied himself to Jon's clit with vigor and Jon's voice died a split-second before he came. He couldn't breathe, electricity strangling him silent.

Then he wailed.

His orgasm seemed to last an eternity, especially since Elias did not stop tormenting him, his skilled tongue wringing every last drop of pleasure from him while two fingers pressed into Jon. They were long and thick and just as skilled as Elias's still-going mouth. Jon howled and swore and begged until he couldn't anymore.

As if that weren't enough, when he was too satiated to resist, Elias pulled Jon from the chair, into his lap. He ended up impaled on Elias's cock, his face smushed against the man's still-clothed chest. Not that Jon had taken off his shirt, either, but at least he didn't still have his pants on.

But it actually felt good to have a cock inside him when he was loose and buzzing from orgasm. He wasn't done, not by a long shot, and it was somehow unfair that Elias seemed to know it. What kind of asshole designed bodies in such a way that having a mind-shattering orgasm only made him want _more?_

He ground down against Elias and Elias' breath hitched. He kissed Jon's ear before standing to lay Jon out on the desk. Jon hated being manhandled. Elias doing it irritated him as much as it aroused. Unfortunately.

It was Jon's turn to watch, and watch, he did. He watched Elias fuck him, slowly at first, then with increasing speed and force. He watched Elias's face gradually redden and twist with desire. And when Elias's thumb went to his clit again, he watched Elias succumb to his own orgasm from the feeling of Jon clenching around him.

He filled Jon with wet heat and, to Jon's great surprise, it was arousing, rather than distressing. He pushed away Elias's fingers to bring himself to orgasm again, Elias's face creasing with overstimulation as Jon clenched around him.

He ended up in Elias's lap again. Elias was sitting in his chair this time, his cock still filling Jon while Jon's hips helplessly hitched, cum oozing out to stain Elias's pants. Elias's hands firmly soothed Jon until he was comfortably slumped in Elias's arms.

Elias had convinced him, he decided. He'd managed to arouse Jon to the point he actually wanted to have sex, and kept Jon aroused long enough to make that sex very, incredibly good for him. Jon was still aroused, like a low-level buzz under his skin, and Elias was taking advantage of it to keep touching and fucking Jon.

Being his pet wasn't so bad a fate, Jon decided. Not if it felt like this. As if in response to Jon's thoughts, Elias's fingers came up to caress the sensitive spot at the back of Jon's neck. He shuddered and, if possible, melted further into Elias.

Not so bad at all.


End file.
